Naruto Ninja Of The Maze: Maze runner
by All Around Guy
Summary: Naruto is being chased by Mizuki though the forest after stealing the forbidden scroll. After being kicked into a dimensional rip is transported into another universe. A universe who's entire existence continuing revolves around a maze. Pairing for Naruto will be released in story two. ThomasxTeresa Narutox?
1. Chapter 1

(Greetings there fellow readers. This is the start of my Maze runner x Naruto series. Things to know. 1) since Naruto steals the forbidden scroll and has it when he leaves he'll have all that's in it and learn it in three years. 2) Naruto will be an unknown variable in WICKEDS plans. They'll leave him be for now. 3) He will help the people who are banished from the maze. 4) He will have Mokuton. That is all for now. So enjoy the read)

Human/DemonTalk "There"

Thought 'There'

Naruto is running away from where he just learned the truth about what he is. And away from Mizuki. He is jumping from tree to tree when suddenly the branch he's on gets cut off by a fuma shuriken.

He falls into a clearing luckily landing on his feet. He sees Mizuki lands across from him.

"I got you now demon brat!" Mizuki yells.

Mizuki kicks him in the stomach and sends him flying into the trees and bushes. He goes a good twenty feet when he suddenly hits a rip. This rip is no ordinary rip. It is a dimensional rip. Very unstable, and very unlikely you'll live from going though one.

Mizuki goes to where he kicks Naruto and sees the rip as it closes

"Well that's fucking great. What do I do now?" He asks

He is about to go to Orochimaru when he all of sudden gets nocked out by Iruka.

"Naruto I know where ever you've gone is better than what you have lived though here"

(Narutos mindscape)

Naruto wakes up in a swere that he'll soon learn is his mind scape. Right now he is heading towards a cage with the word Seal on it.

He sees the cage is red instead of steel it looks like wood.

"So my jailer has finally decided to visit me?"

Naruto look at him "Y your the kyuubi no kitsune aren't you?"

The Fox thinks for a moment then laughs

"You must be very brave or really stupid

Naruto looks at him Well it's not my fault fireball. It's just who I am"

Kyuubi shakes his head "That's not important where getting off topic"

Naruto looks at him "What DID you want to talk about?"

Kyuubi looks at him "Well you see kit you are either the luckiest or un luckiest person ever. When that term of a teacher of yours kicked you you went though a dimensional rip. Now normally you'd most likely die from going though one, but being a Uzumaki and holding me saved you. Now as far as I know there is no way back so you'll be stuck there forever"

Naruto sadly looks at his feet "Is there any good news?"

Kyuubi nods "Yes. The scroll you have has been transferred too. Now what I tell you next is very important"

Naruto looks at him "What?"

"The scroll you have is coincidently from your parents. And was supposed to be given to you when you learned about them. Now since we are no longer in your world I can tell you them. Your mother was Kushina Uzumaki. Now your dad was Minato Namikaze"

Naruto freezes when he hears the name. His dad was the fourth? But then he looks as his traits then his dad's and sees the same. He should have known sooner. Who else had blond hair besides ino and her family?

"I I can believe that. So what's in the scroll?"

Kyuubi thinks for a second "I'd say there jutsus, sealing scrolls chakra controller exercises, medical jutsu given to them from Tsunade, probably some summoning scrolls, sealing books all the way to level ten, some other side things and finally some food and seeds for when you traveled to learn"

"So I'll be training and will not have to worry about food for awhile"

Kyuubi nods "Yes. And once I can trust you I can teach you some of my old man's jutsus he left me. He also told me to teach someone his arts and told me I'll know who it is when the time is right. I have a good feeling it's you"

Naruto smiles "Well I feel like I'm about to wake up is there anything I should know about?"

Kyuubi thinks for a second

"Well in order to save you I had to force some of my chakra into you which might have given you features like me and it woke up your dormant Denny chakra Wich awoken your bloodline. I'll let that be a surprise"

Naruto nods "Thanks for the heads up. Before I go can I have your name?"

Kyuubi is shocked. No one has asked for his real name before. Much less assume he had one.

He smiles "My name is Kurama"

Naruto smiles and disappears from the mind scape

Kurama smiles "That kid is going to do great things one day I know it"

(?)

Naruto wakes up and sees the forbidden scroll next to him. He then feels a Fox tail on his back and Fox ears on his head.

He looks around and sees he's in a maze.

"What the he'll? Why am I in a maze!?" He shouts

(Done. This is not how long all chapters will be its just an intro so don't worry. Those of you who don't know what maze runner is I recommend reading it scorch trials and death cure as well since I'll eventually write on those too. Now next chapter will be a timeskip. No one likes three years of just training and rescuing banished gladers so I'll skip it. It will be the day Terresa will arrive. While by the way doesn't like WICKED and is like Thomas. Again sorry for the short chapter and I will write a new one by the end of next week the same with my other story


	2. The Banished Ones

(Hey there and welcome back. I have decided that Naruto will slowly absorb the Kyuubi chakra. So right now he has 5 tails worth. And no Kyuubi will still be around, but only talk to him unroll he reforms. Oh by the way Narutos pairing will be revealed in book two so enjoy)

(2 1/2 years later. AKA Ben's banishment)

In the maze there is no escape. That is the saying everyone knows in the maze. All but one. This person can see beneath the underneath. He knows there is more than meets the eye.

His name is Naruto. Leader of the banished one's. Over the 2 1/2 year span he was here He saved everyone that got banished or got trapped in it at night.

Tonight is no different. A kid named Ben is getting banished. He seen what happened and it wasn't his fault. It's the stupid rule they have. He was going under the changing whene he attacked Thomas the newbie that arrived just days before. Something about seeing him do this to them.

I already know they can't share what they see something activates and they try to kill themselves. So he lets them be.

The walls just closed on him and he's trapping in the maze. He just about gives up hope when the grievers close in on him.

Then all of a sudden the vines and roots on the walls tangle around them and crush them into nothing.

Saying Ben was surprised would be an understatement. He was shocked! Someone just killed a griever like it was nothing, but that wasn't all. The person did it with nothing but comes and roots.

"He kid you ok?" He hears a voice say to his right.

"Y yeah. Thanks" He says

The guy smiles "Don't mention it. Now let's get you out of here"

Ben hesitates. This guy just comes out of no where and asks him to follow him?

"Can I get your name?" Ben asks

Naruto grins "Why I'm Naruto. Leader of the outcasts"

Ben's eyes widen. Leader of the outcasts? Who hasn't heard of him?

He is the guy that everyone who's heard about him wants to meet, but not many people know about him. As far as he knew Minho and him where the only ones that even heard of the guy. Everyone else either got stuck in the maze or got banished like him.

"Your him!" He then looks behind him and sees the tails and looks at his ears and sees the ears "And what about..."

Naruto holds up a hand

"I'll explain later right now if you choose to accept. I offer you a home in the maze with everyone else I saved"

Ben's eyes widen. So everyone who 'died' didn't? They've been here the whole time with this guy.

"I accept" He says with confidence.

Naruto smiles "Good. Now let's get going"

He then puts a hand on Ben's shoulder and teleported back to his place.

(Camp of the Banished One's)

Ben was amazed. The camp itself looked like something unreal. It was in a section of the maze long since abandoned. There are houses on the walls. Ben also sees that it is entirely made of wood and has fruit trees all around the place.

Naruto smiles "You like the place? Took me a few months to get my powers down to get the trees and buildings, but it was worth it"

Ben nods "What do you mean by powers?"

Naruto smiles and holds out a seed. The seed grows into a small sapling that holds small apples

"I can control wood and plants"

Ben just looks at him

"I'm telling the truth Ben. You saw it yourself"

Ben nods. He is right he did see it there is no denying it. It's just kinda hard to believe that someone can control plants.

"Well make yourself at home. Choose a spot you want your house and I'll make it"

Ben nods and finds a spot on one of the mazes walls that looks cool and is a good spot. It's in a spot where it's casted in shadows and is surrounded in vines.

The house itself is simple. One bedroom, one kitchen and a bathroom. A very simple house that gets the job done

"Now we where thinking about going back to the glade to help them soon. Now before you freak out listen"

Ben nods

"Things are changing. Plains and simple. And they aren't prepared for it so tomorrow I'll be heading there to check out there situation. I can tell that Thomas boy is special by how you reacted to seeing him, but I won't ask. I already know the consequences"

Ben nods gratefully

"Now before I leave and let you get settled in I would like to tell you that your food will come in about three hours. If you would like to look around you can. Just don't go in the tower unless givin permission. That's the only rule besides no killing eachother"

Ben nods seeing this more than fair.

Naruto nods then leaves to head to a council meeting that was planned to be after he returned.

(At council meeting)

Naruto looks around and sees his three trusted advisors of the council. One was George. He rescued him when he got stuck in here when it closed. Next was Theodore. He was one of the most driven person to find a way out that he didn't notice the time and by the time he did a griever was blocking his way. The final person was Jeff who was the first person that went though the changing. They didn't know what to do, so they banished him for hurting others.

Naruto found him crying by the entrance of the maze. Thanks to his expertise in medical jutsu he was able to help him regain his sanity and started his camp. If he could only trust one person in this entire camp he'd have to pick Jeff. He first of many who came here. And he won't backstabbing him.

"So your going to help them?" Jeff asks

Naruto nods "Yes. We have safety in numbers. Plus you know we need them"

They nod

"I have nothing against them. I was the first they were scared and didn't know what to do"

The others nod seeing he doesn't resent them

"Now how are we going to approach this?" George asks

"I see two options. One we go in and help them right away. Two I help them from the shadows and try and prevent deaths"

Theodore nods "I say we go for the first one. Prove to them they can trust us. Have one of them come here to show we're no threat"

They nod in agreement

"So it's decided I'll be going to the glade and help. Can't wait to see there reaction to the news. They thinking they lost people to the maze when there all here" Naruto says

They all grin

"Hey Naruto how about a prank before Klunk hits the fan" George says

Naruto nods But then shakes his head in mock shame

"Great idea. But I'll never know why you just don't say the actual word though"

They shrug "Old habits die hard"

"Alright so what's the plan?" Naruto asks

"Well we could..."

(Cliff hanger. Sorry for that. Just felt right ending there. Any way looks like things are heating up. How will the gladers react to Naruto and the Banished One's? All will be told next chapter, so enjoy life and if you have no life well you'd be dead. Sorry anyway if you need a life read or something. Anyway peace, chow, adios and all that junk.


	3. meeting the gladers

(Hey guys I'm back. Hope you enjoy the chapter. How will the Gladers react to Naruto and his crew? How much will things be different? You'll have to read and find out)

Naruto looks over the corridor of the maze. It's hallways getting darker as the day proceeds. He finds it hard to believe him and his group have been here for three years now. He yearns to find out what's outside of these walls. Even though his people say it's horrible. They also say he's there hope to survive out there.

He then looks towards the new kid that joined the Gladers not even a week ago. He's currently in the maze trying to hide Alby from the griever. Naruto smiles at that.

While Minho ran for his own life you'd expect Thomas to follow the clearly more experienced runner. That wasn't the case. He stayed and helped Alby and made sure he'd be ok.

After that a griever showed up and he had to run away. Leaving the now safe Alby by himself. Naruto smiles to himself and jumps to Alby. He then starts to heal the griever sting so he will be alright.

Naruto is grateful the scroll had medical jutsus. It's one of the most things that became helpful to his people. Apparently the scroll in it said that he'd be on par with this Tsunade person. Whoever she is.

As he heals Alby he adjusts the vines so it's not in his way. After he heals him he just sits there on the wall just thinking over what happened. He's been there for so long and so deep in thought he totaly forgot about Thomas and Minho. Don't even mention the sky.

When he finally notices he sees the sun is up. He sighs and hopes there ok. He then notices two figures round the corner and head down the hallway. He curses and disappears from the two unsuspecting teens.

"Well I'll be. He's actually still alive!" Minho says

After they get him down they support him on one of there shoulders and begin to walk towards the exit. Naruto smiles at them from the shadows as he follows them.

After what seemed like an hour they make it to the doors right as they open. When they open they see Chuck, Newt and a few of the gladers waiting for them

(Gladers POV)

"Hey guys look they made it!" Chuck says

As they enter the gladers rush them and start clapping like they just saved them. They then see Alby, and get quiet a little at the sight.

"He's fine" says a mysterious voice "Healed him last night a matter of fact"

They all get on edge when they hear him.

"Who are you?" Newt demanded

They hear a chuckle "I'd expected more of you Newt. You should know not to demand things from a stranger"

"Newt. I think this is THAT guy" Minho says

"I thought those were only rumors" Newt murmures

Everyone just looks at the two. Not really knowing what they mean . They then see a guy with literally melt out of the shadows. They see him wearing a black cloak with white flames licking the bottom. That's not the weirdest part. Behind him are five red Fox tails, but what scares them is that wherever he walks the grass dies.

After he gets within five feet from them He looks at them and sees there scared expression. Seeing that just makes him laugh.

Seeing this just makes them look at him.

He grins "Sorry about that. George thought it would be a good idea to prank you guys"

"How do you know George? He was lost over a year ago" A random Glader says.

Thomas just looks at them. He truly didn't know what was going on

The man chuckles "Hate to tell you this, but he's not dead. He's just at my home with the others waiting for my word"

"Who are you? Where do you live? I've never seen you in glade before. And what do you mean by others?" the same Glader asks

Naruto smiles "I've lived in the maze for about 2 1/2 years now. And the others? Well that's a surprise for later, and as for the name. Call me Naruto"

They all look at him besides his name being weird. He's been living in the maze for 2 1/2 years! If anyone is the most shocked it's Thomas. He's been in the maze for ONE night and it was hard. He didn't think he could live that long in the maze. Whoever this guy is he's strong.

(Normal POV)

Naruto then looks at them seizing them up. He nods

"Well if that's all I think Newt and Minho will need me for something, so I'll be on my way"

Newt and Minho nod at him still in somewhat shock. Newt then picks up Alby while Minho goes to Naruto

"Nice to meet you. You don't know how popular you'll be once word gets round knowing these guys. Anyway meeting will most likely be later, so just sit tight till then"

Naruto nods at him. He them walks towards Thomas. He looks at him thoughtfully.

"Hmm so your Thomas. Saw what you did out there. Nice job I'd have done the same. Any way I'd like to formally introduce my self"

Thomas nods "The names Thomas pleased to meet you" He says holding out a hand

Naruto takes it and smiles "Pleased to meet you. The names Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki


End file.
